


It was you

by cactus_con



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_con/pseuds/cactus_con
Summary: This was not something he thought he'd ever have to deal with. His words well thought out but unable to be communicated to reassure Jasper that this wasn't what he thought it was.Alternatively: what if Jasper found out Henry was Kid Danger first





	It was you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on here in probably over a year so that would explain why i'm suddently writing for a new fandom and why my username has changed. I may go back and continue old fics if people missed me updating them but don't expect much new Miraculous content any time soon.
> 
> So this idea has stuck with me for a while and I had to write a oneshot for it. Also my Hensper loving heart just loves to produce a lot of fluff for these two idiots.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and I should be able to post something new soon (since I have a backlog of fics on Tumblr which I never posted here - follow me @ cactus_con thanks lol)

“I will never ever ever tell anyone that I am Captain Man’ sidekick” 

Rays words hung in the air as Henry stared at Jasper who looked as though he had seen a ghost, his eyes wide as he looked his best friend up and down, clearly trying to make sense of the situation that had just unfolded.

This was not something he thought he'd ever have to deal with. His words well thought out but unable to be communicated to reassure Jasper that this wasn't what he thought it was. 

It had only taken him a few weeks to break the one promise he had ever made that actually mattered and impacted those around him. Who knew how Ray would react when he found out that he couldn't be trusted to keep such a simple promise, that he had messed up beyond repair. He didn't want to even consider what would happen next; Ray was a very unpredictable man and his reaction could differ from being okay with it to him being fired. No, Ray would never.

Right?

Jaspers mouth slowly closed as he stepped forward to approach Henry.  
“It was you this whole time” he soft spoke, clearly trying to keep himself together. Henry closed his eyes and took the deepest breath he had ever taken in his measly life. He gave a light chuckle.  
“Yep” he paused for a second, thoroughing his eyebrows.  
“Are you...upset?” he quickly continued with wild gestures.  
“that you know, i'm…” he couldn't finish his sentence, the idea of actually verbally saying the secret he hoped he could take to the grave, the idea of making this situation real.

“That you're Kid Danger?” Jasper finished, eyebrows raised, for him. Henry pointed weakly at him.  
“Yeah.. That” his gaze did not meet Jaspers once, he didn't want to see his response which could either be one of happiness or more likely one of disappointment. He couldn't bare to see his friends eyes sunken with a deep upset as his hero was shown to be his closest friend. Moreso that he had been lying to him for the last near month.

“Why would I be disappointed?” Henry looked up, shock instantly replacing his face of nervousness and upset which graced his features from the reality that his secret was shattered along with a long time friendship.

Jasper grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed it tight.  
“My best friend is Kid Danger. That is the most amazing news I have ever found out.” The look of sincerity melted all the worry Henry was feeling. Jasper’s eyes locked with Henry's  
“I am so proud of you, Hen. To be able to fight crime and manage to keep your grades up? Now that's the sort of thing I wish I could do” a slight chuckle could be heard as Henry put his other hand on top of Jaspers which were still clasping his right hand.

“That's not the only thing I've kept from you” Henry said, making sure to keep his eye contact with Jasper who seemed shocked at the sudden announcement.  
“It… isn't? Then what is-” he was interrupted by Henry quickly capturing Jaspers lips with his own. After Jasper had a moment to process this sudden, albeit not unwanted, action he returned the kiss. Henry slowly pulled back and looked hopefully at Jasper.

“Well?” He tilted his head slightly.

“That felt goood” Jasper winked. Henry couldn't help but laugh at his friends use of his catchphrase, it was very endearing if he had to admit. They spent a long moment just staring at each other before they kissed again.

While he still had to deal with an angry Ray there was nothing that could ruin his mood. Even if it was just for a moment, Henry's life was perfect.


End file.
